


Masks

by Blitzindite



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Flying, M/M, The boys are really just curious about it, it's not even a romantic kiss ;;, they wanted to know what kissing was like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: The hero’s fingers grazed one of the ears on Marv’s mask, and he gripped the edge of it for a second. He was curious about something. “Hey, Marv. I wanna try somethin’,” he finally said. His face had inched closer to Marvin’s, but then he’d backed off again.





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta-relationship? I just wanted to write something cute ;;  
> I'm not much of a 'shipper', but I do find this a cute couple. I'm not sure I'll personally ever write them as a real couple or not, but here's some fluff of the boys just being curious so I can have a break from my main story. <3

It was common knowledge among the Egos that Jackieboy _never_ removed his mask. Only a few had ever seen him without it—and practically every occasion had been an instance of it having been stolen right off his face.

 

That was the case now. Chase jumped when first Marvin vaulted over the couch, cape flapping wildly behind him. He had something in his hand and was laughing as he fled from the living room. Jackie followed close after, shouting at him. Oh. The thing in his hand was none other than the blue mask.Jackie stopped in front of the younger Ego, chest heaving to show that had probably been going on a while now, as he looked down at Chase. The father could see the funny scar on the bridge of Jackie’s nose now, right between his eyes. It looked like someone had taken a white marker and started drawing a line down the center of Jackieboy’s face to split it in symmetrical halves, but stopped before they could make it any longer than about an inch. Received during one of the superhero’s many saves, no doubt.

 

Jackie was scowling, and Chase wasn’t sure he liked that expression. It didn’t fit on the older Ego’s face: It looked foreign there. The red-clad Ego just huffed and took off again before either of them could say anything to each other.

 

The two bolted past Jameson’s door, and the silent Ego slammed it shut. Marvin’s laughter, Jackie’s shouting, and their combined pounding feet were just too loud for his taste! The same happened when they went skidding past Schneep’s lab. The slamming of the door was accompanied by a loud curse as the doctor stubbed his toe, however.

 

“C’mon, Marv!” If it wasn’t for the magician taking every corner possible in the maze that was Ego Central, Jackie _would_ have just flown to catch up. As it were, he’d just crash into a wall if he tried. So, he was stuck pursuing on foot instead.

 

One turn. Another. A double-back, only for a different direction entirely. Marvin knew the building like the back of his hand. Central was his _friend_. Of course it would take the magician’s side in a chase… Jackie was just happy it didn’t shift halls to throw him in the kitchen instead of Marvin’s room this time. He could’ve sworn the building was amused, and that was the only reason it let him stay on the ‘thief’s’ trail.

 

Then, he completely lost track of the other. Jackie groaned, slapping a hand over his face. Thought too soon, he figured. Central must have put him in a different area of the building entirely.

 

Or…not. A soft breeze ruffled the superhero’s hair. An open exit or window!

 

He bolted in that direction, finding a balcony door open. Wait…Central had a balcony? Or had it formed only just then by Marvin’s will? Whatever it was, that had to be where Marvin had gone, Jackie thought.

 

He peered out. The balcony was pretty small, but could comfortably occupy a few Egos, at least. It was eight stories up, and with no sign of the magician.

 

“Marv!”

 

Clicking dress shoes brought Jackieboy’s gaze up toward the empty air above him.

 

No, not empty. Marvin was up there. He was dancing on an invisible platform created with magic; anywhere he stepped glowing a faint, bright blue. He laughed when he saw Jackie, waving the hero’s mask around triumphantly. The hero, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. “Can I have it back now?”

 

“I’ll think about it!” Marvin was grinning wide as he danced farther and farther from the building, until only the ground was below him. He did a spin, cape adding to the magical effect as it moved with him.

 

Jackie shook his head and crossed his arms. He didn’t move for a while, though, smiling gently. He didn’t know Marvin could dance so well. He seemed to enjoy doing so, too. He was _really_ good! His cape almost looked like water flowing around him. His mask added just a touch of flair and eyes, glowing with his use of magic, caught Jackie’s stare with a cocky grin.

 

Sighing, the hero eventually decided to lazily float up to the magician’s level. He found there was no platform, and it just seemed to be wherever the other stepped, but that didn’t really matter. Jackie could just float there if he needed to. “Marvin.” He grabbed the others shoulder.

 

Wrong move. The other hadn’t expected the contact and yelped, losing concentration. The glow from underfoot faded, and Jackie could see his eyes widen behind his cat mask as he started to fall. Jackieboy barely moved downward as he hooked both hands under the others arms, hoisting Marvin back up with little effort or even much thought. Arms were quick to latch around the superhero’s neck, Marvin’s eyes still blown wide. That would have been one _nasty_ fall.

 

“Sorry,” Jackie murmured. He repositioned his arms around the others back as he watched his own mask hit the ground after being dropped, kicking up a pathetic amount of dust in its wake. He sighed. “Marv?”

 

“I-I’m okay.” He gave a weak laugh, but trembling fingers digging into the back of Jackie’s neck told him otherwise. It didn’t take long for Marvin to press his face into the others shoulder with a shaky breath. “S-sorry about your mask. I’ll clean it.”

 

Jackieboy patted the others back. One hand also came up to comb through Marvin’s hair in a comforting gesture. The other seemed to appreciate the gesture, humming.

 

Jackie was lucky the Septics were light. Made it easier to hold Marvin since the other didn’t seem to plan on stepping away any time soon. The hero’s fingers grazed one of the ears on Marv’s mask, and he gripped the edge of it for a second. He was curious about something. “Hey, Marv.”

 

“Mm?” The other pulled away so he could look Jackie in the eye. He seemed to have calmed down.

 

“Y’know, ah…” Jackie could’ve sworn his face was heating up; he considered grabbing the cat mask again. Marvin’s brows were raised, curious. “I was curious about somethin’.” He pulled the magician’s mask off before Marvin could protest.

 

“Aw, c’mon, Jackie! I said I’d clean yours!”

 

“I know, and I appreciate that, but…” He bumped his forehead against Marvin’s.

 

The other looked surprised. Then, he just rolled his eyes. “You doof.”

 

Jackie frowned. “I wanna try somethin’,” he finally said. His face had inched closer to Marvin’s, but then he’d backed off again. He wasn’t sure what he looked like, but Marv’s face sure did start turning red.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Y’don’t have to!” the hero said quickly, ducking his head. He didn’t like how Marvin’s hands had tightened into fists against the fabric of his jumpsuit. He knew he’d made the other uncomfortable. Great. “I’m sorry, Marv. I was just…”

 

“Curious?” A smile returned to the others face. It wasn’t wide or baring teeth like it had been before, but it made Jackie relax a little. He nodded in response. “Y’know I’ve never kissed anyone, right?” Hearing the word just outright said made the hero’s face heat up more. “It’ll probably be awkward.”

 

“I’ve never…either.” Was Jackie avoiding saying the actual word? How cute!

 

Marvin rolled his eyes. “C’mon, you doof.” He closed the distance between their lips before Jackie could back out and retreat with figurative tail between his legs. Their feet dangled in open air, and the hero’s focus on remaining airborne almost disappeared with the contact.

 

It wasn’t that the kiss was long, or even romantic. The two of them doubted they’d ever have romantic feelings for each other.

 

Marvin pulled away, and Jackie ducked his head. “Sorry,” the hero murmured softly. “We…cool?”

 

The magician headbutted him good-naturedly. “We’re just friends helping each other get over curiosity,” he assured. “Didn’t hurt anything.” Marvin stepped away, grinning and laughing. The ‘platform’ was under his feet again, and he snatched his own mask from Jackie so he could slip it back on. “I’ll get your mask cleaned and leave it outside your door, okay?”

 

The other nodded. “Thanks, Marv.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Um. The others aren’t gonna know about this, right?”

 

An eyebrow cocked, Marvin shook his head in a very positive fashion. “ _Fuck_ no. We’d never hear the end of it.”

 

“Especially if Chase or Bing caught wind of it.” A grin had finally returned to Jackie’s face.

 

“Those two _especially_ will never know.”

 

The two shared a laugh, like nothing had even happened, then parted ways to do their own tasks.


End file.
